I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for prevention of stagnant rotation for a main shaft.
II. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows the main shaft of a fabrication machine, wherein the interior of the motor housing 10 is provided in sequence a stator 11, a rotor 12 and a rotating shaft 13. The top end of the motor housing 10 is a motor top cover 15 with bearing 14. The bottom part of the housing 10 is a main shaft seat 18 having a top bearing 14 and a bottom bearing 17, and the rotating shaft 13 is pivotally passing through the bearing 14 of the motor top cover 15 and the top bearing 16, the bottom bearing 17 of the main shaft seat 18. The bottom section of the rotating shaft 13 is mounted with a tool clip 19 such that when the power source turns on, the clip 19 will rotate with the rotating shaft 18 and the rotor 12. After a long operation, the individual bearings will produce heat as a result of friction and the lubricant will be evaporated and dried and abnormal noise will be gradually produced. If this is serious, the shaft main is jammed. Further, if the clip 19 is used for a long time, and it may be knocked accidentally, the rotating of the rotating shaft 13 may not be rotating equilibrium, and if the operator does not notice the situation, the quality of the work piece is poor.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an stagnant rotating prevention and safety control device for a main shaft having an oil fume detector, temperature control module and a vibration module of a rotating member, characterized in that the oil fume detector is provided with air-withdrawing channel A and air-withdrawing B each connected to the motor top cover and the two bearing position between the rotating shaft, and a air-withdrawing channel C is connected to the main shaft seat in between the top bearing position and the rotating shaft, and an air-withdrawing channel D is connected to the bottom bearing position between the main shaft seat and the bottom bearing for inspection of the amount of lubricant at the individual bearings being normal or abnormal; the temperature control module is provided with temperature inspection loop A which is connected to the two bearing sides of the motor top cover, and a temperature inspection loop B is connected to the stator position, and a temperature inspection loop C is connected to the top bearing of the main shaft seat and the side of the bottom bearing so as to provide inspection of the temperature at the two bearings, stator, top bearing and the bottom bearing in the course of rotating, and the vibration module is provided with moving equilibrium inspection loop. and the bottom section of the main shaft is provided with vibration sensor for sensing the balance of the rotating shaft.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an stagnant rotating prevention and safety control device for a main shaft, wherein the top section of the rotating shaft is mounted with a positioning screw nut and a T-shaped screw nut, and the T-shaped screw nut is for the adjusting of floating distance of the rotating shaft and a securing screw bolt locks the T-shaped screw nut and the positioning screw nut, and the inner sleeve of the bottom section of the rotating shaft, the middle partition ring, and the specific screw nut are positioned with groove between the external sleeve, front cover of the bearing and the dust-protection cover, the groove is functioned to keep away cutting fluid and metallic dust entering the main shaft.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an stagnant rotating prevention and safety control device for a main shaft, wherein the rotating shaft at the two ends of the rotor of the main shaft is provided with a plurality of heat dissipation sleeve so as to avoid high temperature being transferred to the bearing at the two ends thereof.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.